Gullykin
Gullykin is an area where the halfling village is located. There is no store, only a Temple of Yondalla and Alvanhendar's Fine Wines. The secret entrances to the Firewine Ruins are shortcuts, of sorts, to Firewine Bridge, if the party can navigate the dungeon, with respawning Kobolds, in under eight game hours. Plot *Not essential to completing the game. Creatures NPCs *Gandolar Luckyfoot Enemies *Non-respawning: Jenkal *Respawning: Ankhegs, Dire Wolves, Dread Wolves, Ghasts, Ghouls, Kobolds, Kobold Commandos, Skeletons, Wolves, Worgs, Xvarts Buildings All of the houses are round, naturally, for halfling houses; all have the same layout when entered, no matter which side the door was on. They have stairs down to the basement. The upper floors all have three containers: two cupboards, which may be locked or unlocked, to the west/left and north/top, and a bookshelf on the right that is always open. The bookshelves only ever contain books and scrolls, and books and scrolls are never found in the other containers. The lower floors have two bookcases and a writing desk to the east/right, a cupboard to the west, and a lockbox in the center. *Temple of Yondalla and Alvanhendar's Fine Wines Assassination attempts *Southeast - 3715, 3575. Molkar, Morvin, Halacan and Drakar. Two of them are spellcasters. Note: this fight will take place during a random encounter ambush if using the mod Sword Coast Stratagems. Treasures All treasure found in the various containers is fixed and consistent throughout the game's versions. Empty containers are not listed, unless they are locked. There are no traps. The given coordinates represent the houses' doors and were taken from the area file. ; Southernmost house (1300, 1076) * Upstairs ** Sling +1 and in the locked (40) northern dresser ** History of the Vast in the bookcase * Basement ** History of the Unicorn Run (used for a Bard's Request) in the northeastern and ** History of the Valley of the Gods in the southeastern bookcase ** in the desk ** Agni Mani Necklace and Greenstone Ring in the northern and ** Dagger, Sling and in the southern chest ** in the locked (40) lockbox ; Easternmost house (2708, 308) * Upstairs ** in the western dresser * Basement ** History of the Moonsea in the northeastern and ** History of Shadowdale VI in the southeastern bookcase ** Turquoise Gem in the desk ** in the northern chest ** Locked (13) but empty lockbox ; Central eastern house (1940, 564) * Upstairs ** Tiger Cowrie Shell Necklace in the western and ** in the northern dresser ** History of Shadowdale IX in the bookcase * Basement ** History of the Western Heartlands in the northeastern and ** History of the Sisters of Light and Darkness (in the classic Baldur's Gate used for Ulcaster's quest Tomes of Magic) in the southeastern bookcase ** Sling and in the locked (40) desk ** Cursed Scroll of Summon Monster in the northern and ** Bluestone Necklace and in the middle chest ** Potion of Defense and in the locked (13) lockbox ; Central western house (1300, 628) * Upstairs ** Short Sword and in the northern dresser ** History of the North VII in the bookcase * Basement ** History of the Dead Three in the northeastern and ** History of the North VI in the southeastern bookcase ** Fire Agate Gem and in the desk ** Dagger and Sling in the northern, ** Angel Skin Ring in the middle and ** in the southern chest ** Wand of Magic Missiles (21 charges) and in the locked (70) lockbox ; House next to the Temple of Yondalla and Alvanhendar's Fine Wines (776, 428) * Upstairs ** Small Shield and in the locked (50) western and ** Leather Armor and Short Sword in the locked (50) northern dresser ** History of Shadowdale X in the bookcase * Basement ** History of Shadowdale III in the northeastern and ** History of Shadowdale IV in the southeastern bookcase ** Jade Ring in the desk ** in the southern chest ** Chrysoberyl Gem, Short Sword, Sling and in the locked (35) lockbox ; Westernmost, Jenkal's house (191, 908) * Upstairs ** in the western dresser ** History of the Sisters of Light and Darkness in the bookcase * Basement ** Studded Leather Armor, Short Sword, Helmet, Small Shield and from Jenkal ** Secret door into the Firewine Ruins, disguised as the western bookcase ** History of the North V in the northeastern and ** History of the Red Ravens in the southeastern bookcase ** Andar Gem and Zircon Gem in the northern, ** Silver Ring and Protection From Poison in the middle and ** Potion of Stone Form and in the southern chest ** Dagger and in the locked (50) lockbox Transitions *N: Mutamin's Garden (Area East of Temple) 8 hrs *W: Ulcaster 8 hrs *S: Firewine Bridge 8 hrs *E: no exit There are also two entrances in the village to the Firewine Ruins: *Temple of Yondalla and Alvanhendar's Fine Wines leads to the South exit of the Ruins, close to the East exit to Firewine Bridge. *Jenkal's house leads to the North exit of the Ruins, next to the Ogre Mage and near the mage Lendarn. External links * Category:Areas from the world map